Professor Potter
by KaylaW929
Summary: Harry is catapulted back in time to teach his parents. Now he must keep his identity underwraps, try and get back to the future, and keep himself from spilling the beans about the future...Can he do it?


Harry Potter rushed along the corridor in a hurry. He needed to find Dumbledore and tell him exactly what was going on, and what he needed to do to ensure a world to go back to. In a last ditch attempt, Harry Potter had picked up a fallen time-turner and turned it as many times as he could before passing out. When he awoke, he was lying outside the Hogwarts grounds. That wouldn't have been odd at all if Harry had left from a still standing Hogwarts. When Harry had left the school was crumbling around him and his friends were missing. Voldemort was approaching him with mirth and laughter as Harry held onto Hermione's cloak that he had found on the ground. He was about to turn back to Voldemort and utter a spell when he felt something smooth and cold fall into his hands. He looked down and saw Hermione's old time turner snuggling into his hand. He frowned and had a sudden thought jump into his head. He could simply go back a few hours…or days….or weeks….or even years….and stop this mess. Who knows where his friends were, who knows if they were even alive…As carefully as he could, he wound it back, ten, twenty, and finally blackness set in before he could finish. Where he was, he didn't know exactly, all he knew was that he was in the past and that was all he needed.

The halls echoed as his heavy boots quickly ran across the stone floors. Harry' heart was beating furiously as he crossed the floor over to the gargoyles that sat silently. At this point Harry frowned trying to think of a password suitable for Dumbledore.

"Lemon Drop," Harry said and the gargoyles slid apart easily. Sighing with relief, Harry stepped onto the sliding floor and waited as he was taken up into the office. Finally it shuddered to a stop and Harry stepped off into the room where everything looked the way he had left it.

Harry glanced around and held his wand tightly, just in case. After a moment he was about ready to turn around when he heard muttering from behind a door. He approached it silently and placed his ear against it, listening to the familiar voices.

"…horrid! No one is even half qualified anymore!" came an angry voice that Harry could recognize. It was McGonagall and she sounded annoyed and tired.

"Ah, Minerva, the right person is out there," Dumbledore said sagely.

"Right, he's just going to pop in here at any moment is that what you're saying?" McGonagall asked cynically.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Dumbledore said and Harry could picture the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry decided now was as good a time as any to make his presence known. He raised his fist and knocked twice. A second later the door swung open and McGonagall stood there looking surprised and confused.

"Hello," Harry said raising his hand in a sign of innocence.

"Hello," Dumbledore said pleasantly and gestured to a seat in front of him. "I wasn't aware I had another interview today…No bother. Hello Mr…?"

"Er," Harry said thinking hard. Finally he said that first name that came into his head. "Granger. Harry Granger."

"Welcome Mr. Granger," Dumbledore said as McGonagall came to stand by Dumbledore. "I'm guessing you're here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job?"

Harry hesitated and then tried to recover himself. "Yes I am," he said smiling pleasantly.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said now smiling. "What are your qualifications?"

"Uh…Well none really," Harry said and McGonagall sighed heavily. "But I've had a lot of training in the profession. I organized a group of students to learn defenses against Dark wizards when I was in my fifth year."

"You went here?" McGonagall asked suddenly and was now looking at Harry sharply. "Which house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," Harry said after a pause. He locked eyes with Dumbledore who seemed to be searching his mind with interest.

"Really?" McGonagall asked sarcastically. "I remember every student that had come through my house. Tell me why I'm drawing a blank on you?"

"Minerva are you telling me you don't remember young Harry Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a wink at Harry. "He was most likely your best student."

"Albus-"

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Granger," Dumbledore said over her protest. "I'll show you to your rooms. Minerva I'll be back in a few moments and we'll discuss everything."

McGonagall glared as Harry passed by her with a small wave and was ushered Harry out of the room and down the sliding staircase. They didn't speak until they were safely at the bottom.

"So Mr. Granger, what brings you all the way out here?" Dumbledore asked in a voice that suggested he knew exactly what was going on.

"Please call me Harry," Harry said and then stopped to think.

"Certainly Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said and walked into a room to his left, leaving Harry to gape after him in fear and confusion. "You know Harry if you actually come into the room you get to see exactly how nice it is."

Harry started and walked into the room which was painted red and gold. He looked at the living room area which had two large chairs and a squishy couch. The floor was half carpeted and half stone, leading to a giant fireplace which sprung to life as Dumbledore passed by it. He gestured for Harry to follow him into a bedroom with a large bed, bathroom, and oak desk.

"I think you'll find yourself quite comfortable here," Dumbledore said nodding at his setting. "Now if you have any other questions feel free to ask-"

"What year is it?" Harry asked stupidly and received a smile.

"1977," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now the term starts in about one week, we have sent out standard books for your classes and I expect you'll have your own things planned for later. Now it's late and I'm sure you want to catch up on your sleep and adjust so I'll leave you now. However it will be in you best interest to stop by my office after breakfast for a quick chat. I'll also make sure that you get anything you might need. Good day to you, Harry."

As Dumbledore winked and strode from the room Harry sank onto the bed in confusion. Where were his friends? Were they alive…or were they dead? They had were next to him one minute and the when he turned back they were…gone.

Harry crawled under the cover and closed his eyes as dozens of questions flicked through his mind over and over again…

**The Next Morning**

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to see his closet filled, his rooms homier, and breakfast sitting on the table in front of his bed. He nodded approvingly and took a tentative bite of toast and glanced around in confusion. Where the hell was he? Oh, Hogwarts, 1977. He remembered everything that had happened the day and night before. Once again confusion and unease seeped into his veins as he thought about where his friends were and if they were even alive.

As soon as Harry showered, dressed, and tried to tame his hair, he set out to go to Dumbledore's office. Walking through the halls seemed strange and oddly unreal. He had to keep reminding himself where he was, and what exactly he was going to back to.

"Ah Harry," Dumbledore cried happily as Harry walked into the room and sat down in a chair. McGonagall was no longer glaring at Harry but looking at him interest. "I was just discussing your classes and what exactly you plan on teaching them."

"Well, I was planning on going all the normal things…" Harry said awkwardly. He didn't exactly attend his seventh year because of the whole trying to find Voldemort and kill him thing. Even then he didn't have the final showdown until the day of his eighteenth birthday.

"Right…the normal things," Dumbledore said as though this was the most obvious answer. "Well one can not fight that logic."

"Is there anything that they should learn?" Harry asked not even risking to see the look on McGonagall's face at the moment.

"Well I have written out a list of things that are needed," Dumbledore said pleasantly and handed them to Harry. "I doubt you'll need it by the second week. Your references were very intriguing."

Next to Dumbledore, McGonagall made a noise and shifted slightly. Dumbledore paused to glance at her before going on with what he had to say.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"No," Harry said finally and sank into the seat as he looked over the list of things that were needed of seventh years. He could do everything on there and had taught almost everything. "I'll think I'll be fine…"

"Amazing!" Dumbledore cried happily. "Now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to make sure everything is ready for the return of the students."

"Of course," Harry said standing up, lost in hand.

"I'm sure Minerva will escort you out?" Dumbledore asked sending a look to McGonagall who sighed and stood up.

"Come along Mr. Granger," she said and began to walk towards the sliding staircase.

"Uh, Mr. Granger?" Dumbledore asked just before he was setting down the stairs. "Do not follow temptation…"

McGonagall shot him a curious glance before looking back at Harry who was frowning in thought. It could only mean one thing, 'Don't do anything stupid while you're here. I'm looking for a way to send you back so don't screw anything up so that you mess up the future.' Of course Dumbledore couldn't come right out and say it in those exact words, but luckily Harry understood it and nodded once.

"Sure thing," Harry answered went down the stairs on McGonagall.

"So nervous about the students?" McGonagall asked as they walked along the hallways.

"Not really," Harry said now thinking about it. "Should I be?"

"Well…yes," McGonagall said sighing. "After a while you get used to it. However if I were you, I would stay clear of the Marauders."

Harry stopped dead. He would be teaching his parents.

A/N Please read and review. Hope you like it. I promise it will get better. If you're a faithful reader of mine you know that all my first chapters are slow, and then usually (or hopefully) it picks up and gets better.


End file.
